


Lost and Found

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was lost can always be found if you look hard enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Title:** Lost and Found  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger implied.  
 **Summary:** What was lost can always be found if you look hard enough.  
 **Word Count:** 1050  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst.  
 **A/N:** Okay, so this the follow up to [Her Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1987185) that so many people demanded. You see? This is why I don't do angst, it ends up making more work for me.;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lost and Found

~

“I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter.” The mediwitch was clearly upset that this had happened on her watch. “I don’t know how this could have happened! I assumed she was here legitimately, given her relationship with you, and she has visited several times before, so when she came in today I thought--”

“It’s not your fault,” Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “You had no way of knowing.”

“She’s visited several times?” Hermione frowned. “But why would she have visited Snape at all? She hated him.”

Harry shook his head. “Trying to decide how to get rid of him, I suppose. The Monitoring Charms and wards probably stopped her.”

“So why didn't they? And where could she have taken him?” Hermione, always practical, was inspecting the Monitoring Charms, all of which seemed untouched. “Everything's intact, so where is he?”

Harry sat down on the chair he’d been practically living in for the preceding months. “She's powerful.” _And mad._ “How do we know she didn't overcome the wards and move him out to some other location?”

“She could have, I suppose,” Hermione said, tone thoughtful. “But then why would she have returned so that you could catch her? And why do the charms indicate he’s still here and stable?”

“Well I don't know, do I?” Harry cried, the frustration and fear in his gut fraying the last of his nerves.

Hermione ignored his outburst. “I’m going to go over this room with a fine-tooth comb,” she declared. “Just let me get my kit.”

She left before Harry could apologise to her.

“Sorry,” he muttered in the general direction of the hapless mediwitch. “I’m just--”

“Worried. I know, dear.” The mediwitch patted his shoulder. “Severus Snape must mean a lot to you.”

Harry closed his eyes. “More than I ever managed to tell him when he was awake,” he choked out. And why had he waited until Snape was in a coma before telling him how he felt, anyway? Fear, he supposed. Unconscious, Snape couldn't answer, couldn't mock him. If Snape had actually heard him say what was on his mind and then woke up-- Harry sighed. At that moment, Harry would have given anything to hear Snape's sarcastic voice lacerating him for having ‘inappropriate feelings’ for his old Potions professor.

The mediwitch mumbled something and left, and Harry continued sitting there. What the hell had Ginny done? She was mad, it was clear, but she was also stubborn and powerful (strangely so, in fact) and she was good at hiding things. He never _had_ managed to find the Prince’s book when she’d hidden it from him, and then there had been that time she’d taken his mum’s picture and hidden it by making it disappear-- Harry sat up.

It couldn’t be that simple, could it? Heart in his throat, Harry walked over to the corner and began systematically walking around the room. Ginny loved to make things invisible, it was her favourite trick. Hiding things in plain sight she called it.

Just after he walked past the window, he stumbled into something invisible, and, carefully, he felt around it. It felt like a wardrobe, bringing to mind the Vanishing Cabinet Malfoy had fixed in the Room of Requirement.

Barely breathing, Harry groped around to the front and then turned the handle. He gasped as a black opening appeared. Inside, on the floor of the Cabinet, was Snape, still unconscious.

“Help!” Harry cried, reaching inside. “Help me!”

By the time medical help had arrived, Harry had dragged Snape back onto the bed and was cradling him carefully. They had a hard time persuading him to let go.

~

Snape woke up a day later; the Healers were convinced it was because Ginny Weasley had first tried to Apparate him away before settling for moving him into the Vanishing Cabinet she smuggled in. “If you hadn’t interrupted her, Harry, who knows where she could have sent Snape.” Hermione shuddered.

“Do we know where the other Cabinet is located?” Snape, having been apprised of the events leading up to his miraculous recovery, seemed his old, snarky self. Harry, watching him, couldn’t stop smiling.

“We traced it to Arthur’s shed at the Burrow,” Hermione replied. “He had no idea it was there. Ginny began taking an interest in the shed over the past couple of months, but no one suspected anything.”

“She probably came up with her plan when Potter began contemplating not completing his Auror training,” Snape said. “She may be mad, but she’s not stupid.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You were thinking about dropping out of the Aurors?” she asked Harry.

He blushed. “I guess.” He glanced over at Snape. “And you heard that?” At Snape’s smirk, Harry sighed. “You were awake the whole time?"

“Certainly not.” Snape cleared his throat. “I do recall some impressions from that time, however. I remember the people who came to visit, for example.” He inclined his head towards Hermione. “In particular I recall a certain visit of yours, Granger, that coincided with Lucius’. That one ended in quite an interesting way--”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Right, well, I’m late, must get back to the Ministry,” she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She was blushing furiously, and as she leaned over to kiss Harry goodbye, she avoided looking into his eyes.

“Indeed,” Snape purred. “Well, do give Lucius my best," he said blandly.

After shooting a sheepish look at him, Hermione practically ran out of the room.

Harry turned to Snape. “I always wondered how she ended up with him.”

Snape inclined his head. “Perhaps I’ll tell you the story someday.”

Harry grinned, then leaned forward. “So how much do you remember of what I said to you while you were unconscious?” he asked, nervous.

Snape stared at him for a long moment, eyes intense. “I heard a great many things that you told me,” he finally replied, voice low. “Both said and unsaid.”

Harry relaxed. “Good, then I don't have to repeat anything.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far.” Snape patted the bed beside him, and Harry moved to sit next to him. “Some things do bear repeating, after all.”

“Maybe someday,” Harry whispered clasping Snape’s hand. “Maybe someday soon.”

~


End file.
